Casadira
by M0TI0NL3SS
Summary: Brief drabbles of a slightly unusual woman named Casadira and her tales of love and sorrow.. [one-shots, random pairings]


_**A/N: So, I actually managed to find enough inspiration to write something. I'm quite pleased with how this turned out. I suggest reading the one-shot summary before viewing, since they're a couple of warnings regarding what to get from this story. Ah, and how could I forget. If you don't like it, don't read! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ~**_

* * *

Her blood red pigtails hung loosely at her sides, just above her tiny, plaid skirt as her devilish and soft lips surrounded a cherry lollipop. A red velvet halter top secured her upper body, barely covering her chest which seemed to be clear in sight. The outfit was completed by a pair of delicate fur boots and and black fishnets that worked their way up to her waist. A diamond studded collar gently wrapped around her neck, and complimented by a tiny, silver heart. Casadira was more than spoiled; she was practically treated like royalty.

Her dainty footsteps could be heard in the hallways by her fellow housemates Luke and Erick. She could just tell how jealous they were that Bray was able to hide her from the rest of the world and turn her into his submissive. Ever since she was taken in by the Wyatts, she craved attention, and lots of it. She was misunderstood most of her life, and now being put from the very bottom to a golden pedestal had her in a world where everything was about her, and only her.

She turned the doorknob slowly, where she found the love of her life, her pride and joy, Bray, rocking back and forth in his favorite rocking chair, as he tapped his fingers along the armrest. He smiled upon the sight of Casadira sporting what appeared to be a provocative looking schoolgirl outfit. He'd loved this new personality he'd brought out in her ever since he corrupted her mind. He reminded himself of when she was a depressed, quiet little harlot who lurked around the hallways of World Wrestling Entertainment. She was so caught up in being a well-mannered and shy woman, that she was completely unaware of what was running around, bottled up inside of her. Bray was more than successful in unleashing it, and now Casadira stood as this heartless, demonic miniature Satan who was always needing immense amounts of attention.

She was the perfect playmate.

Casadira took a seat on her lover's lap as she faced him, her mesmerizing yellow eyes staring into his crystal blue ones. She let out a delicate sigh as she felt Bray run his thick fingers through one of her pigtails. Bray took her lollipop from her as he finished it off, throwing it into the trash can afar. He admired every minor detail of her appearance, as he pulled her in close and rested her tiny hands on his shoulders. Casadira shivered slightly as she felt Bray rub just above her spinal cord, one of her sweet spots. He murmured compliments and promises into her ear as she felt his tongue poke around inside of it every now and then, making her flinch and bite her lip. Bray made his princess begin to moan in delight as he bit down gently on her pulse point, feeling it beat between his tongue and enjoying the warmth that was coming off of Casadira's neck. He felt her dig her nails in his arm, making him growl in response as his hand began to travel across her stomach, feeling her slightly toned abs and her pierced belly button. Bray's other hand slowly grabbed onto her collar, tugging her in gently as his lips crashed against hers in what progressed into a passionate, steamy kiss.

His tongue brushed across her bottom lip, drawing out moans from her. She gladly obliged his plead to enter her mouth, as their tongues twirled and wrestled for dominance. Their kiss became more sloppy and hungry by the second, as Bray's hand traveled past Casadira's skirt and under her panties, gently squeezing her ass and making her let out a high pitched squeal that made him smile. He adjusted himself a little in his chair as he continued to work his hand down to his lover's clit, beginning to rub her gently and slowly in a circular motion. He felt Casadira's body begin to quiver as she moaned quietly with her face buried in Bray's shoulder. She helped him out of his Hawaiian print shirt and his black tank top as she rubbed her face against his chest, admiring how smooth his skin was. Bray let out a devilish laugh, as he began to pump his fingers in and out of Casadira, listening to her purr into his ear as a sign of pleasure. She licked and nipped at his neck, savoring the taste of her owner. Bray pumped more forcefully, as Casadira felt her juices begin to drip down her leg. After several moments of Bray pleasuring his prized possession, he removed his fingers from Casadira's clit, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Suck like a good baby." he ordered as he placed his two fingers into Casadira's mouth, watching her as she sucked happily. He gently pushed her head against his chest, letting her take a break while she quietly licked his fingers clean. A few moments later he released his fingers from her mouth, as he instructed her to help take off his white trackpants and boxers. She did as she was told and helped him, his length springing out and catching her gaze. She licked her lips as she was about to take it into her grasp, but Bray batted her hands away and gave her an alarming look.

"Do you think you deserve this?" he asked her seriously. She nodded in response, giving him an innocent look. He suddenly grabbed her by the collar, yanking her close to his face and making their foreheads press together. She tipped her head slightly at him.

"Don't give me those fuckin' doe eyes of yours." Bray warned her. "It isn't up to you whether you get it or not. You have to earn these things." he turned her head, staring down at the bands holding her pigtails together. He used his teeth to gnaw away at them, causing them to snap as he pulled them out, letting her long hair fall down her back. Bray smiled as he leaned in and took in her scent, rubbing his face against hers.

"You're so pretty..pretty, pretty girl. _Mine.._" he cooed into her ear as he planted kisses down the side of her face. Casadira smiled warmly as Bray began to pull down her skirt, lacing his fingers around her panties and pulling them down afterwards.

"Ride me, and don't stop until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" asked Bray as he licked around the edge of her ear.

"Yes, master." she agreed as she fixed herself on him and began to rock into him. She listened to him moan as he tipped his head back, running one of his hands through her hair. He ordered her to increase her speed as she started to move more forcefully, making Bray moan even louder. She kept this up for several minutes, until Bray felt himself starting to cum. Casadira looked at him directly and he granted her permission to begin sucking on his cock. She crawled down from his lap, taking his length and licking it up the sides, getting every last inch of cum that she could. She then placed his thick cock into her mouth, sucking rapidly.

"Good girl.." Bray smirked as rocked into Casadira's mouth, forcing her to deepthroat him. She gagged slightly when he did this, making Bray let out a slight chuckle at his submissive. He admired and watched as he relaxed and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy this moment fully. Casadira eventually let go, catching her breath once more as Bray picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, not caring about the discarded clothing. He placed her into his bed, pulling the sheets over her body as he got in with her. Carefully removing her collar and setting it aside, he scooted himself closer to her, nuzzling his face in her neck as Casadira closed her eyes, drifting off into a comfortable slumber..


End file.
